I Should've Just Quit Last Year
by Serenity Prime
Summary: I should've quit school last year but noooooooooooooooooooo I just had to go and make my family proud and make something better of myself like the good child. I wish I had never met Kiyoteru Hiyama this year. That buttwipe has ruined me by making me feel emotions. I should've just quit last year... then I wouldn't have gotten a crush on that dork. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on my other fanfiction. I really should. but Instead I will do another blog story C:**

* * *

**Doing stupid things**

* * *

**Username:** PrincessLilyBitches

**Blog post 1: **Doing stupid things****

Have you ever done something so stupid that you regret? I do. I decided that after I saw my friend get rejected I would go and get myself rejected.

Why? Because I'm a stupid college student. I am a stupid, stupid, incredibly stupid college student.

I just had to text him.

Who you may ask?

The idiot I like.

Why?

Because I am fucking stupid.

I am also very, very nervous like you would not believe.

But it should not take a guy fucking five days to text back "I don't like you like that." But then again he's a fucking moron. A fucking adorable moron who is really just so sweet to even bother to text me back even when I'm a fucking asshole.

I do not like to wait for rejection. I prefer to just get it over with.

Please let this fucker text me.

* * *

**Tunaqueenluka**

Your nerves are really showing with your excessive cursing, girly.

**PrincessLilyBitches**

No shit, Sherlock. It's been five freaking days!

**DrinkSakeandScrewIcecream**

I refuse to believe you are older than me.

* * *

**Please enjoy. I'll probably update tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and Lily is ready to explain stuff.**

* * *

**Username: PrincessLilyBtiches**

**Blog post 2: explanations.**

* * *

I suppose my first rant was a bit confusing so let me clear some stuff for you. My name is Lily. That is literally all you need to know at the moment. I've been very peeved because last week I sent the guy I liked a text informing him of my feelings.

Now normally I don't mind waiting but it's been a little over a week. I'm pretty sure it does not take that long to reject someone. It's as simple as sending a "I'm sorry you're not my type" or "I'm not interested." Why the hell would it take you a week to send such a simple message?

Fuck this is like high school all over again. I remember those days. I didn't have a car or college to worry about. Just waiting for like a minute to get a simple "I like your best friend" followed by "can I get her number?" Life and having crushes was so much simpler then.

And ugh today could not get any worse. My period seems to heighten my anxiety (congrats to me for not showing it!) and not to mention I was feeling shitty this morning and I screwed up on my dress for my final but luckily I have all of tomorrow to worry about it.

I should mention that I'm a college student who studies fashion design and that I am 19 and in my second year. Also, I love Mexican food. I really love Mexican food. Which is why me and Clara get along so well. She loves Japanese food and I love Mexican food. Ah if only we were lesbians life could be so much easier but sadly we're repulsed by each other in that department.

Plus she has a cute boyfriend who she is like really in love with and it's fucking adorable.

I like an idiot. Well he's not stupid, he's quite smart. But you can be smart and still be a fucking idiot. Kiyo-baka is a fucking idiot for a genius and I mean a fucking idiot. He's cute and smart and blunt and tells it like it is. He has this manner of being really goofy but then getting really deep and unf I love our deep conversations. I love when he tells me about his childhood or lets me lay on his lap. I miss when he wasn't always fucking getting sick.

Fucking idiot.

Fucking stupid idiot.

Fucking stupid idiot who is really luck he's cute.

And now I just want to get rejected and get my life over with. It would be so much more easier if he just messaged me.

"No thanks"

Or

"I'm not into dating"

Or

"Yeah no."

But noooooooooooooooooo

He has to take his sweet time.

* * *

**YourMoMWasHere**

Hhahahahahahahah

**PrincessLilyBitches**

GET OFF MY BLOG DAD I'M TRYING TO COMPLAIN TO THE INTERNET!

* * *

**HAHAH I hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
